1998
1998 (MCMXCVIII) fue un año común comenzado en jueves. Fue declarado Año Internacional del Océano por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Efemérides * 11 de noviembre: 80.° aniversario del fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial * 10 de diciembre: 50.º aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. Acontecimientos Enero miniatura|Nuevos [[Rublo ruso|rublos.]] * 2 de enero: se comienzan a difundir nuevos rublos rusos para contener la inflación y promover la confianza. * 2 de enero: en México, el presidente Ernesto Zedillo destituye al secretario de gobernación, Emilio Chuayffet, responsable de la Matanza de Acteal acaecida once días antes. * 6 de enero: en Argelia, durante la primera semana del mes del Ramadán, grupos integristas armados asesinan a más de 500 personas. * 6 de enero: en Ecatepec (México) se inicia la construcción de la catedral. miniatura|[[Lunar Prospector.]] * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la nave Lunar Prospector para orbitar alrededor de la Luna. Descubrirá evidencias de la presencia de agua congelada en cráteres permanentemente en sombras (a más de 200 °C bajo cero) cerca de los polos. * 8 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Ramzi Yousef es sentenciado a cadena perpetua por planear el primer atentado contra las Torres Gemelas en 1993. * 10 de enero: un fuerte sismo azota violentamente Guatemala, causando severos daños en algunos departamentos como Quetzaltenango, Sacatepequez y Ciudad de Guatemala. * 11 de enero: en Cuba se celebran elecciones generales con una participación del 98,35 % del padrón. * 12 de enero: dirigentes del Partido Comunista de Chile presentan la primera querella contra el exdictador Augusto Pinochet. * 20 de enero: en Brasil se crea el primer Banco Comunitario de Desarrollo, de nombre Banco Palmas * 21 a 25 de enero: el papa Juan Pablo II realiza una visita pastoral a Cuba. * 25 de enero: el estadio Monumental de Guayaquil llega a una histórica capacidad de 91 283 personas en la fecha final de la liguilla del Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol 1997. * 27 de enero: en Tegucigalpa (Honduras), Carlos Roberto Flores asume como presidente de Honduras. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en el Reino Unido se constituye como delito la tenencia de armas cortas de fuego. * 1 de febrero: en Sri Lanka, el ejército asesina a más de 3000 rebeldes tamiles durante una batalla en el norte del país. * 2 de febrero: en Costa Rica, el liberal Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 3 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, Karla Tuker ―condenada a muerte por doble asesinato―, se convierte en la segunda mujer ajusticiada desde la restauración de la pena capital en 1976. * 4 de febrero: en Bosnia Herzegovina, el gobierno presenta la nueva bandera, donde se eliminaron los símbolos nacionales o religiosos. * 4 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), la organización Amnistía Internacional (AI) anuncia el cierre de su oficina en esta capital, ante las crecientes amenazas recibidas. * 4 de febrero: en Portugal, la Asamblea aprueba por mayoría simple el proyecto de despenalización del aborto durante las 10 primeras semanas de embarazo. * 4 de febrero: un combinado de tres fármacos, usado en adultos con resultados satisfactorios en el control del virus del sida, se prueba con éxito en niños. * 5 de febrero: en la nueva zona financiera de Caracas (Venezuela), la Torre Europa ―de 14 pisos de altura― es destruida a causa de un incendio. * 6 de febrero: en Córcega dos terroristas asesinan al prefecto del Estado francés, Claude Erignac, tras la ruptura de la tregua armada anunciada por el Frente de Liberación Nacional Corso. * 7 de febrero: el canciller de Alemania Helmut Kohl ofrece a Bill Clinton la posibilidad de utilizar las bases estadounidenses en territorio alemán durante el conflicto del Golfo. * 7 de febrero: se inauguran los Juegos de Invierno en el estadio Olímpico de Nagano, con la presencia del emperador del Japón, Akihito, y del presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional, Juan Antonio Samaranch. * 7 de febrero: en Chile, en medio de las protestas de los ciudadanos y de los partidos políticos, el exdictador Augusto Pinochet es nombrado «comandante en jefe benemérito» del Ejército, en reconocimiento a su mando durante más de 24 años. * 9 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno autoriza la utilización de la base de Morón de la Frontera (Sevilla) a las tropas estadounidenses en caso de un ataque contra Irak. * 9 de febrero: en la bahía de Cádiz, investigadores españoles detectan un nuevo tipo de contaminante orgánico que podría haber provocado el cambio de sexo de algunas especies de peces. * 9 de febrero: en Tiflis, capital de la república caucásica de Georgia, el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze (antiguo ministro de Exteriores de la Unión Soviética), sobrevive a un atentado. * 10 de febrero: desde la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Japón se comunica que Washington respetará la tregua olímpica solicitada por los anfitriones de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, antes de un eventual ataque a Irak. * 10 de febrero: la Asamblea Nacional de Francia aprueba el proyecto de semana laboral de 35 horas presentado por el Gobierno del primer ministro socialista, Lionel Jospin. * 10 de febrero: en Guatemala se lleva a cabo la primera ejecución por inyección letal desde que una ley de 1966 dejara caduco el fusilamiento, Manuel Martínez Coronado es ejecutado. * 10 de febrero: en Argentina, el Gobierno firma la concesión de 33 aeropuertos nacionales para un periodo de 30 años al consorcio Argentina Aeropuertos 2000. * 10 de febrero: en China, dos equipos de paleontólogos encuentran los indicios de antiguos animales marinos y embriones perfectamente conservados en depósitos fósiles. * 11 de febrero: en Madrid se inaugura la 17.ª Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo (ARCO). * 11 de febrero: comienza el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín (Berlinale). * 11 de febrero: el aeropuerto Santo Dumont (Río de Janeiro) queda totalmente destruido en pocas horas tras haberse declarado un incendio que acabó con el edificio central, inaugurado en 1936. * 11 de febrero: en el País Vasco, 300 profesores, artistas, intelectuales y personajes públicos firman el Manifiesto por la Democracia en Euskadi, en el que rechazan cualquier clase de negociación con ETA. * 11 de febrero: una foto en la que una mujer argelina llora la muerte de sus ocho hijos, asesinados en una matanza en Argelia, gana el World Press Photo, el galardón más prestigioso del fotoperiodismo mundial. * 15 de febrero: en Chipre, el conservador Glafkos Clerides es reelegido presidente tras vencer por un ajustado margen en la segunda vuelta de los comicios presidenciales. * 16 de febrero: la Alta Comisionada de la ONU para Derechos Humanos y expresidenta de Irlanda, Mary Robinson, recibe en París el premio al personaje europeo del año. * 16 de febrero: la dirigente campesina brasileña Bendita Machado Felicio, una de las líderes del Movimiento de los Trabajadores Rurales Sin Tierra, muere asesinada en el estado de São Paulo. * 17 de febrero: el bioquímico español Mariano Barbacid, residente en Estados Unidos, acepta regresar a España después de 24 años para proseguir sus investigaciones desde el nuevo Centro Nacional del Cáncer. * 17 de febrero: el pleno del Congreso de los Diputados español aprueba por unanimidad la supresión de las penas de cárcel para los insumisos. * 18 de febrero: la policía arresta a dos racistas blancos en Nevada, acusados de un complot (guerra biológica) en el metro de Nueva York. * 18 de febrero: la ciudad gallega de Santiago de Compostela es galardonada con el Premio Europeo de Urbanismo, instituido por la Comisión Europea. * 19 de febrero: el Banco Santander lanza una OPA para tomar la totalidad del capital del Banco Español de Crédito (Banesto). * 19 de febrero: en España, el nicaragüense Sergio Ramírez y el cubano residente en México Eliseo Alberto, ganan el Premio Alfaguara de Novela. * 20 de febrero: los representantes del Sinn Féin (brazo político del IRA Provisional) son temporalmente expulsados de la mesa de negociaciones de paz sobre Irlanda del Norte. * 20 de febrero: primeras detenciones por pertenencia a grupos paramilitares de miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de Colombia. * 20 de febrero: Estados Unidos finaliza sus operaciones en la Antártida, tras 43 años de presencia en la zona. * 22 de febrero: el secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, consigue un acuerdo con el presidente iraquí, Saddam Husein, por el que se paraliza un posible ataque estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: el presidente colombiano Ernesto Samper realiza una sorprendente oferta de dimisión para mejorar las relaciones de su país con Estados Unidos. * 22 de febrero: los ministros de Finanzas y de Trabajo de los siete países más industrializados del mundo y Rusia (G-8) aprueban en Londres un plan de acción para impulsar la creación de empleo. * 23 de febrero: Netscape Communications Corporation anuncia la creación de mozilla.org para coordinar el desarrollo del navegador web de código abierto de Mozilla. * 23 de febrero: la península de Florida vive el peor temporal de su historia. * 23 de febrero: el Ayuntamiento de Ámsterdam inaugura las tres primeras "narcosalas" europeas, centros donde pueden acudir los drogadictos sin hogar. * 24 de febrero: en Cuba, la Asamblea Nacional de Poder Popular elige por unanimidad a Fidel Castro como presidente del Consejo de Estado, el máximo órgano de poder. * 25 de febrero: en Guadalajara (México) se crea la Escuela Superior de Arquitectura (ESARQ). * 26 de febrero: eclipse total de sol. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Caquetá (Colombia), las FARC (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia) emboscan un batallón contraguerrilla de 153 soldados; mueren 10 militares (según fuentes oficiales) o mueren 60 y son heridos 40 (según fuentes no oficiales). Es considerada la mayor derrota del Ejército colombiano hasta la fecha. * 2 de marzo: en Austria, Natascha Kampusch es secuestrada por Wolfgang Priklopil (permanecerá en su cautiverio hasta agosto de 2006). * 3 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el presidente de Microsoft, Bill Gates, protagoniza un careo con los representantes de las empresas que le acusan de ejercer prácticas monopólicas ante el Comité de Justicia del Senado estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: en Stuttgart (Alemania) es detenido un criminal de guerra nazi, acusado de la muerte de más de 70 000 personas entre 1942 y 1943. * 5 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, la NASA anuncia que la sonda Clementine, que orbita la Luna, encontró suficiente agua en los cráteres polares como para soportar una colonia humana y una estación de escala de recarga de agua para naves espaciales. * 8 de marzo: en Colombia se desarrollan las elecciones legislativas. * 11 de marzo: en Chile el exdictador Augusto Pinochet asume su escaño de senador vitalicio. En las afueras del Congreso nacional hay represivas y violentas protestas en su contra por sus violaciones a los derechos humanos durante su dictadura militar * 13 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el grupo de científicos High-Z Supernova Search Team publica por primera vez evidencia de que el universo se está expandiendo de manera acelerada. * 22 de marzo: la provincia serbia de Kosovo celebra elecciones de manera no autorizada, con una presencia masiva de votantes (85 %). Obtiene la victoria la independentista LDK (Liga Democrática de Kosovo), liderada por Ibrahim Rugova. * 23 de marzo: en el Auditorio Shrine de Los Ángeles (California) se celebra la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Óscar, presentada por sexta vez por el actor Billy Crystal. Titanic gana 11 óscares, incluyendo «mejor película». * 25 de marzo: según la secta taiwanesa Chen Tao (1993-2001), a las 0:01 h, el dios Yahvé se podría ver en el canal 18 en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, sin importar si el televidente tenía servicio de cable), dando inicio al fin del mundo. * 26 de marzo: en Argelia sucede la masacre de Oued Bouaicha: 52 personas ―entre ellos 32 bebés de menos de dos años― son asesinados con hachas y cuchillos. * 28 de marzo: en la final del torneo Lipton de Miami (Estados Unidos), el tenista chileno Marcelo Ríos se convierte en el primer latinoamericano en ser número 1 del mundo, al derrotar al estadounidense Andre Agassi. * En Alemania, el socialdemócrata Gerhard Schröder vence en las elecciones regionales de Baja Sajonia y se postula como máximo rival de Helmut Kohl en la lucha por la cancillería federal para las elecciones del 27 de septiembre. Abril * 1 de abril: en Japón se emite por primera vez el anime ''Pókemon''. * 1 de abril: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos), la niña Emily Rosa (11) se convierte en la persona más joven que ha publicado un artículo en una revista científica (Journal of the American Medical Association). Su trabajo sobre el toque terapéutico refutó las afirmaciones de sus practicantes de que son capaces de detectar el aura de una persona.Rosa, Linda; Rosa, Emily; Sarner, Larry; Barrett, Stephen (1998): «A close look at therapeutic touch», artículo en inglés en la revista JAMA (Journal of the American Medical Association), 279, n.º 13, págs. 1005-1010; 1998. * 2 de abril: en Burdeos (Francia), el Tribunal de lo Criminal condena a Maurice Papón, antiguo alto funcionario del régimen colaboracionista de Vichy, a diez años de prisión. * 2 de abril: en la II Cumbre Euroasiática, los veinticinco líderes participantes se comprometen a pedir una revisión del sistema financiero internacional que devuelva la estabilidad a los mercados. * 5 de abril: en Japón se abre al tráfico el puente Akashi-Kaikyo, convirtiéndose en el puente colgante más grande del mundo hasta ese momento. * 10 de abril: en Belfast (Irlanda del Norte) se firma el Acuerdo de Viernes Santo. * 15 de abril, en las selvas de Camboya muere de un paro cardíaco Pol Pot, quien fue el máximo dirigente de los Jemeres Rojos, que entre 1975 y 1978 cometieron un genocidio. * 20 de abril: en Alemania se supone que en esta fecha se disuelve la banda terrorista Facción del Ejército Rojo (creada en 1970). * 25 de abril: sucede el desastre de Aznalcóllar. Una balsa de residuos de metales pesados de 8 hm³, procedentes de una mina situada en la localidad de Aznalcóllar (Huelva, España) se rompe por uno de sus lados, liberando gran cantidad de líquido de muy bajo pH (alta acidez). * 26 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, el obispo Juan José Gerardi es brutalmente asesinado a golpes. Dos días antes había publicado su informe Guatemala: nunca más, donde presentó pruebas del terrorismo de Estado en ese país: 200 000 indígenas asesinados y un millón de exiliados. Nueve de cada diez víctimas eran civiles desarmados, en su mayoría indígenas. * 29 de abril: en Los Ángeles (California), dos días después del fallecimiento del gurú peruano Carlos Castaneda (72) desaparecen sus cinco seguidoras y amantes principales: Florinda Donner, Taisha Abelar, Patricia Partin, Kylie Lundahl y Talia Bey, para seguir un pacto de suicidio en el desierto. Solo se encontrará el cadáver de Patricia Partin, en febrero de 2006, en el Valle de la Muerte (California). * 30 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, la Policía Nacional Civil arresta al sospechoso Carlos Enrique Vielman Meaní (24) por matar a golpes con un bloque de cemento al obispo guatemalteco Juan José Gerardi. Mayo * Concluye un fenómeno El Niño de gran intensidad que causó daños en varias regiones en el mundo. * 9 de mayo: en la ciudad británica de Birmingham se celebra la XLIII Edición de Eurovisión. La transexual Dana International consigue vencer con el tema Diva, consiguiendo la tercera victoria para Israel en la historia del festival. * 10 de mayo: Raúl Cubas Grau es elegido como nuevo presidente de Paraguay. * 10 de mayo: los Diablos Rojos del Toluca obtienen su cuarto título de liga al derrotar 5-2 (6-4 global) a los Hidrorayos del Necaxa. * 17 de mayo: los líderes de las siete potencias más industrializadas del mundo, el denominado G-7, acuerdan conceder más poderes al Fondo Monetario Internacional. * 17 de mayo: Larry Bird, entrenador de los Indiana Pacers, es elegido como Entrenador del Año de la NBA. * 21 de mayo: el presidente portugués Jorge Sampaio inaugura la Exposición Universal de Lisboa, la última del segundo milenio. * 26 de mayo: en Australia más de un millón de personas asisten a la primera celebración del Día Nacional del Perdón, en recordación del secuestro sistemático de niños aborígenes llevado a cabo por el Gobierno australiano entre 1869 y 1976. * 30 de mayo: mueren más de 4000 personas en un terremoto de 7,2 grados en la frontera entre Afganistán y Tayikistán. * 31 de mayo: en Colombia, Horacio Serpa gana la primera ronda de las elecciones presidenciales. La segunda ronda se realizará tres semanas después. * 31 de mayo: Jamil Mahuad, gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales de Ecuador. Junio * 1 de junio: se constituye el BCE Banco Central Europeo. El Instituto Monetario Europeo fue sustituido por este. * 2 de junio: en el estado de California (Estados Unidos) es aprobada por votación popular la Propuesta 227, que elimina el programa de educación bilingüe en ese estado. * 3 de junio: en Alemania descarrila un tren de alta velocidad, dejando más de cien muertos. * 6 de junio: en Hong Kong se inaugura el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong en reemplazo del Aeropuerto Internacional Kai Tak. * 8 de junio: en Colombia se declara el «gobernimiento», en el que se incluirá en el producto total nacional el valor aproximado de las cosechas de drogas ilegales (que exceden los 500 millones de dólares). * 10 de junio: Inauguración de la 16.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 por segunda vez en Francia. * 11 de junio: el brasileño João Havelange deja la presidencia de la FIFA. * 21 de junio: Andrés Pastrana es elegido como nuevo presidente de Colombia al derrotar a Horacio Serpa en la segunda ronda. * 24 de junio: en Madrid (España) se inaugura el primer tramo de la línea 8 del Metro de Madrid. * 25 de junio: en Estados Unidos, Microsoft lanza a la venta Windows 98. Julio * 3 de julio: en Irlanda se crea la banda Westlife. * 5 de julio: Japón lanza una nave a Marte, sumándose así a la carrera espacial. * 10 de julio: en Colombia se inauguran los canales privados Caracol Televisión y RCN Televisión. * 12 de julio: en París (Francia) Finaliza el Mundial y los anfitriones Francia es el campeón del Mundo por primera vez en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 al derrotar 3-0 ante el campeón defensor del mundial pasado Brasil. * 12 de julio: Jamil Mahuad es elegido como nuevo presidente de Ecuador. * 17 de julio: en Roma (Italia) se firma el Estatuto que establece la Corte Penal Internacional. * 17 de julio: en Papúa Nueva Guinea, un tsunami provocado por un terremoto submarino destruye 10 pueblos, matando a unas 1500 personas, dejando 2000 desaparecidas y miles sin hogar. * 22 de julio: en la ciudad de Guatemala la policía detiene al sacerdote Mario Leonel Orantes Nájera (34) por su complicidad en el asesinato del obispo tercermundista Juan José Gerardi (75) el 26 de abril de 1998, dos días después de este publicar el informe Guatemala: nunca más, en que demostraba que el Gobierno guatemalteco había sido responsable del asesinato de 200 000 indígenas mayas en los años ochenta. Orantes estará preso hasta el 4 de enero de 2013. Agosto * 1 al 5 de agosto: en China colapsan varios diques consecutivos, generando una inmensa inundación del río Yangtze. * 2 de agosto: comienza la Segunda Guerra del Congo, el mayor conflicto armado desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 2 de agosto: en Lima (Perú) un devastador incendio destruye el Teatro Municipal de Lima. * 4 de agosto: en Ecuador, un devastador terremoto de 7,2 grados en la escala de Richter destruye la ciudad de Bahía de Caráquez, dejando solo una víctima mortal. * 7 de agosto: en China la inundación del río Yangtze llega a su punto más catastrófico, dejando más de 12 000 muertos y muchas decenas de miles de heridos. * 7 de agosto: en Nairobi (Kenia), un camión-bomba explota cerca de la embajada de Estados Unidos, destrozando un edificio cercano: mueren 213 personas, entre ellas 11 estadounidenses. Las autoridades dicen que detrás del atentado está la banda terrorista Al Qaeda. * 7 de agosto: en Colombia, Andrés Pastrana asume como presidente. * 10 de agosto: Jamil Mahuad asume como presidente de Ecuador. * 11 de agosto: en Moscú, los Rolling Stones actúan por primera vez en Rusia. * 15 de agosto: Raúl Cubas Grau asume como presidente de Paraguay. * 16 de agosto: en la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Municipal Grecia. * 31 de agosto: Corea del Norte lanza su primer satélite, el Kwangmyongsong. * 31 de agosto: la crisis rusa provoca el hundimiento de la bolsa de Nueva York, que tras una hora de vertiginosa caída pierde al cierre 512,61 puntos. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: en Nueva Escocia se estrella un McDonnell Douglas MD-11 de Swissair (HB-IWF) que viajaba de Nueva York a Ginebra. El accidente deja 215 pasajeros muertos, además de los 14 tripulantes. (Véase Vuelo 111 de Swissair). * 4 de septiembre: en Menlo Park (California), dos universitarios de Stanford, Larry Page y Serguéi Brin fundan la empresa Google. * 7 de septiembre: a pocos km al este de la isla de Riou ―unos 20 km al sureste de Marsella (Francia)― un pescador halla una pulsera de plata de identidad con el nombre del escritor y aviador Antoine de Saint-Exuperý. El 23 de mayo de 2000, un buzo llamado Luc Vanrell encontrará los restos de su avión P-38 Lightning. * 12 de septiembre: en el País Vasco se firma el Pacto de Estella entre las fuerzas del nacionalismo vasco (PNV, HB y EA, entre otros), Ezker Batua (la federación vasco-navarra de IU) y el Partido Carlista de Euskalherría. * 14 de septiembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, Juan Pablo II publica su decimotercera encíclica, Fides et Ratio. * 16 de septiembre: en Valencia se crea la Academia Valenciana de la Lengua * 18 de septiembre: ETA declara una tregua indefinida (concluida en enero de 2000). * 24 de septiembre: en Irán, el presidente Mohammed Khatami retira la fatwa contra la novela Los versos satánicos, del escritor indio Salman Rushdie, que estaba en vigor desde 1989. Declara que el gobierno iraní nunca apoyaría las operaciones de asesinato contra Rushdie. * 25 de septiembre: en Marruecos, al norte de la ciudad de Melilla (España) se produce un accidente aéreo. * 27 de septiembre: en California se funda la empresa Google. Octubre * 7 de octubre: en las afueras de Laramie, estado de Wyoming, Estados Unidos, a las 02:00 horas, el estudiante universitario Matthew Shepard es brutalmente golpeado a causa de su homosexualidad. Sería encontrado en estado comatoso, a las 18:00 horas del 8 de octubre y fallecería el día 12. * 8 de octubre: en el lago de Bañolas se hunde un catamarán, causando la muerte de numerosos jubilados franceses. * 8 de octubre: Abraham Olano se convierte en el primer ciclista en proclamarse campeón del mundo tanto en ruta (1995) como en contrarreloj. * 10 de octubre: se crea la Asociación de Internautas. * 12 de octubre: la tenista Lindsay Davenport se convierte en la número 1 del mundo. * 16 de octubre: en Londres, la policía detiene al exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet. * 23 de octubre: acuerdo entre el presidente palestino Yasser Arafat y el primer ministro israelí Benjamín Netanyahu. * 23 de octubre: en la ciudad de La Plata (Argentina) se funda el diario El Plata. * 24 de octubre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda espacial Deep Space 1. * 26 de octubre: en Brasilia (Brasil) se firma del Acuerdo de Paz entre Ecuador y Perú. * 27 de octubre: Gerhard Schröder es elegido canciller de Alemania. * 29 de octubre: en La Ceiba (Honduras) toca tierra el huracán Mitch, provocando lluvias catastróficas sobre gran parte de América Central. Se calcula que en varios países mató a unas 18 000 personas. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos despega el transbordador espacial Discovery en una misión de experimentación con siete tripulantes, entre ellos el veterano astronauta John Glenn. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: en el departamento Vaupés (Colombia) fuerzas guerrilleras realizan la toma de la ciudad de Mitú. * 2 de noviembre: en Argentina se celebra la cuarta conferencia de la ONU sobre el cambio climático. * 4 de noviembre: en el centro penitenciario de Palmira (Colombia) es asesinado el narcotraficante Hélmer Herrera Buitrago. * 6 de noviembre: en España, el Gobierno cursa a las autoridades británicas la petición de extradición del exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet, a demanda del juez de la Audiencia Nacional Baltasar Garzón. * 7 de noviembre: en Bañolas (España) la asociación catalana Amics dels Museus presenta 7300 firmas al ayuntamiento en contra de la posibilidad de repatriación del Negro de Bañolas, el cadáver embalsamado de un varón botsuano de la etnia san (llamado peyorativamente «bosquimano»), que se exhibía desde 1916. Se permitirá su repatriación a Botsuana recién en 2007. Argumentan que aunque no debería ser exhibido, tendría que permanecer «a disposición de los eruditos». * 11 de noviembre: en la aldea de Nagari Bazar ―80 km al noreste de la sagrada ciudad de Gaia (India)―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 10 hombres, mujeres y niños dalits (personas de casta baja).Gaikwad, Rahi. «Court acquits 11 in Nagari Bazaar massacre case» (La corte absuelve a 11 de la masacre en Nagri Bazar), artículo en el diario The Hindu, del 2 de marzo de 2013. Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2013. * 19 de noviembre: se lanza el videojuego Half-Life, primer juego de la compañía Valve. * 20 de noviembre: comienza la construcción de la Estación Espacial Internacional. * 21 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos se lanza el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para la consola Nintendo 64. * 26 de noviembre: se estrena el anime Serial Experiments Lain Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Hugo Chávez gana por primera vez las elecciones presidenciales. * 6 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia comienzan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 13 de diciembre: en Puerto Rico, los puertorriqueños rechazan por tercera vez en referéndum la integración plena en Estados Unidos. * 13 de diciembre: el último título de los Hidrorayos del Necaxa es campeón de Torneo de Invierno '98, al derrotar (2-0) global frente a las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara en el Estadio Jalisco. * 20 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia culminan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 26 de diciembre: Irak formaliza su ruptura con la ONU y exige el fin del embargo petrolífero. * 27 de diciembre: en Picarquín, Chile comienza el 19.º Jamboree Scout Mundial. Sin fecha conocida * En Alemania, la empresa automotriz Volkswagen lanza el modelo New Beetle. * En Francia, la empresa automotriz Peugeot lanza el Peugeot 206. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Christell, cantante chilena. * 4 de enero: Coco Jones, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Lara Robinson, actriz australiana. * 12 de enero: Nathan Gamble, actor estadounidense. * 15 de enero: Lidiya Zablotskaya, cantante bielorrusa. * 23 de enero: Rachel Crow, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Ariel Winter, actriz estadounidense. Febrero * 8 de febrero: Šarlote Lēnmane, cantante lituana. * 10 de febrero: Candy Hsu, cantante y actriz taiwanesa. * 15 de febrero: Zachary Gordon, actor estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Fernanda Urdapilleta, actriz mexicana. * 20 de febrero: Matt Hunter, cantante estadounidense. Marzo * 29 de marzo: Shealeigh, cantante y compositor estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Janella Salvador, actriz y cantante filipina. Abril * 6 de abril: Peyton List, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Spencer List, actor estadounidense. * 9 de abril: Elle Fanning, actriz estadounidense. * 14 de abril: Arthur Bowen, actor británico. * 24 de abril: Ryan Newman, actriz estadounidense. Mayo * 16 de mayo: Ariel Waller, actriz canadiense. * 26 de mayo: Vladimir Arzumanyan, cantante armenio. * 29 de mayo: Lucía Gil, cantante y actriz española. Junio * 5 de junio: Yulia Lipnitskaya, figura rusa del patinaje artístico sobre hielo. * 15 de junio: Rachel Covey, actriz estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Atticus Shaffer, actor estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Jadin Gould, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de junio: Coy Stewart, actor estadounidense. Julio * 7 de julio: Dylan Sprayberry, actor estadounidense. * 8 de julio: Jaden Smith, actor, bailarín y rapero estadounidense. * 9 de julio: Robert Capron, actor estadounidense. * 17 de julio: Felipe Juan Froilán de Marichalar y Borbón, primer nieto de Juan Carlos I y Sofía de Grecia. * 19 de julio: Lil Woods, actriz británica. * 20 de julio: Sinead Michael, actriz británica. * 22 de julio: Madison Pettis, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de julio: Victoria Baldesarra, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 31 de julio: Rico Rodríguez, actor estadounidense (Modern family). Agosto * 3 de agosto: Cozi Zuehlsdorff, actriz, pianista y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Kanon Suzuki, cantante japonés. * 6 de agosto: Jack Scanlon, actor británico. * 7 de agosto: Claudia Abate Ortiz, actriz española. * 8 de agosto: Shawn Mendes, cantante, compositor, guitarrista y pianista canadiense. * 8 de agosto: Ronan Parke, cantante británico. * 11 de agosto: Nadia Azzi, pianista clásico estadounidense. * 12 de agosto: Lily Snowden-Fine, actriz de voz británica. * 13 de agosto: Devan Leos, actor estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Ángela Torres actriz y cantante argentina * 15 de agosto: Gulliver McGrath, actor australiano. * 18 de agosto: Cakka Nuraga, músico y cantante indonesio. * 25 de agosto: Abraham Mateo, cantante, compositor y actor español. * 25 de agosto: China Anne McClain, actriz y cantante estadounidense. Septiembre * 6 de septiembre: Michele Perniola, cantante italiano. * 8 de septiembre: Maykel, cantante de bachata ecuatoriano. * 16 de septiembre: Nil Cardoner, actor español (Pulseras rojas). * 20 de septiembre: Roger Príncep, actor español. * 28 de septiembre: Jenna Rose, cantante estadounidense. Octubre * 18 de octubre: Monica Avanesyan, cantante armenia. * 23 de octubre: Amandla Stenberg, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Nolan Gould, actor estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Lance Stroll, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Darcy Rose Byrnes, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 11 de noviembre: Ruby Jerins, actriz estadounidense. * 13 de noviembre: Gattlin Griffith, actor estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Kara Hayward, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de noviembre: Bradley Steven Perry, actor estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Daya, cantante y compositora estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Peyton Meyer, actor estadounidense. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Amber Montana, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de diciembre: Chandler Canterbury, actor estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Martin Ødegaard, futbolista noruego. * 20 de diciembre: Kylian Mbappé, futbolista francés. * 22 de diciembre: G. Hannelius, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Paris Berelc, actriz estadounidense. ;Sin fecha conocida * Aitizaz Hasán, estudiante pakistaní víctima del terrorismo islámico (f. 2014). * Sergio Urrego (16), estudiante gay colombiano víctima de la homofobia (f. 2014). Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Lucía Etxebarria obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** El sol de Breda, tercera entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. ** Patente de corso (recopilación de artículos). * Dan Brown: Digital Fortress. * Dejan Stojanović: Krugovanje: 1978-1987 (Circulando), Segundo edición, Narodna knjiga, Alfa, BelgradoKrugovanje (Segundo edición) por Dejan Stojanović, Open Library * José Saramago obtiene el Premio Nobel de Literatura Música clásica Fonografía * Agosto: en Gotemburgo, la Göteborgs Symfoniker ―dirigida por el director Neeme Järvi― lleva al disco por primera vez en Occidente la Sinfonía n.º 6 de Nikolai Miaskovsky, considerada la primera gran sinfonía soviética. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Lunar Prospector. * 3 de julio: Japón lanza la sonda Nozomi a Marte, pero no logrará entrar en órbita marciana. * 22 de octubre: Brasil lanza el satélite artificial SCD-2. Paleontología * 17 de junio: en Canadá hallan el mayor coprolito (fósil de excremento) de dinosaurio del mundo. Podría corresponder a un tiranosaurio. Informática * 25 de junio: sale al mercado el sistema operativo Windows 98. Consolas y videojuegos * Sale a la venta el videojuego Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome, la primera expansión de una de las mejores series de videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real. * 31 de marzo: Se lanza StarCraft, para Microsoft Windows. * 12 de julio: Primera versión de KDE, interfaz gráfica para sistemas operativos UNIX. * 3 de septiembre: Sale a la venta Metal Gear Solid para PlayStation en Norteamérica. * 22 de octubre: Nintendo lanzará el videojuego Game Boy Color. * 16 de noviembre: Tomb Raider III * 19 de noviembre: en California, sale al mercado, tras varios retrasos, el videojuego Half-Life para PC y PlayStation 2. * 20 de noviembre: aparece la arcade Dance Dance Revolution, de Konami, en 1stMIX, que da inicio a la serie de videojuegos. Es uno de los primeros videojuegos de música. * 11 de diciembre: sale a la venta el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para Nintendo 64, considerado uno de los mejores títulos de la historia. Deporte * El Athletic Club cumple 100 años desde su creación. * Francia: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: los anfitriones ganan su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Brasil por 3-0. * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Supercopa de Europa de fútbol. * El Club Atlético Boca Juniors se proclama campeón del Torneo Apertura. * Balón de Oro: el francés Zinedine Zidane, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimosexta vez. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Colo-Colo se proclama bicampeón del torneo oficial de primera división. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (7ª vez). * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito se consagra campeón por quinta vez. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * El Club Blooming se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por segunda vez. * Copa Libertadores de América: el Vasco da Gama se consagra campeón al derrotar al finalista Barcelona Sporting Club. * Copa de Campeones de la Concacaf: el D.C. United se consagra campeón al derrotar en la final del Toluca y siendo el primer club estadounidense en ganar un torneo internacional. * En la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Grecia FC, que milita en la Segunda División de Costa Rica. * Nueva Zelanda consigue la Copa de las Naciones de la OFC, disputada en Australia. * México vence 1-0 a su acérrimo rival (Estados Unidos), con un lleno total en el coliseo de Los Ángeles y conquista, así, la Copa Oro de Concacaf. Automovilismo * Mika Häkkinen: campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 * Tommi Mäkinen: campeón del mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon: campeón del NASCAR * Alex Zanardi: campeón del CART * Eddie Cheever: gana las 500 millas de Indianápolis * Guillermo Ortelli: campeón del Turismo Carretera * Omar Martínez: campeón del TC2000 Tenis Wimbledon *Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević *Mujeres: Jana Novotná a Nathalie Tauziat Roland Garros * Hombres: Carlos Moyá a Àlex Corretja * Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Mónica Seles Abierto de los Estados Unidos (US Open, en inglés) * Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Mark Philippoussis * Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Martina Hingis Abierto de Australia * Hombres: Petr Korda a Marcelo Ríos * Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Conchita Martínez Cine Estrenos (Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario.) * 24 de enero: Navidad en agosto, de Hur Jin-ho. * 1 de junio: Armageddon, de Michael Bay. * 2 de octubre: Hormigaz, de Eric Darnell y Tim Johnson. * 14 de noviembre: Bichos, de John Lasseter y Andrew Stanton. * 11 de diciembre: El príncipe de Egipto, de Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner y Simon Wells. * Los amantes del Círculo Polar, de Julio Médem. * Impacto profundo, de Mimi Leder. * La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg. * El milagro de P. Tinto, de Javier Fesser. * Can't Hardly Wait, de Deborah Kaplan y Harry Elfont. Otros acontecimientos * Shakespeare in Love obtiene 7 Oscar. * Se estrena, en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes, La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg, la primera película del movimiento cinematográfico danés Dogma 95. Música * Ace of Base: Flowers / Cruel summer. * Almafuerte: Almafuerte. * Air: Moon safari. * Amaral: Amaral. * Bad Religion: No substance. * Beck: Mutations. * Bersuit Vergarabat: Libertinaje. * Blind Guardian: Nightfall in Middle-Earth. * Blonde Redhead: In an expression of the inexpressible. * Boards of Canada: Music has the right to the children. * Bobby Pulido: En vivo desde Monterrey. * Brian May: Another world. * Britney Spears: ...Baby one more time. * Bryan Adams: On a day like today. * Celia Cruz: Mi vida es cantar. * Chay Vdvoëm: Попутчица. * Chayanne: Atado a tu amor. * Cher: Believe. * Christina Rosenvinge: Flores raras * Death: The sound of perseverance. * Deep Purple: Abandon. * Edith Márquez: Frente a ti. * Edguy-Vain Glory Opera. * El Gran Silencio: Libres y locos. * Eros Ramazzotti: Eros live. * Evanescence: Evanescence EP. * Every Little Thing: Time to destination. * Fear Factory: Obsolete. * Faithless: Sunday 8 pm. * Fey: El color de los sueños. * Fito Páez y Joaquín Sabina: Enemigos íntimos. * Frankie Ruiz: Nacimiento y recuerdos. * Garbage: Version 2.0. * Goo Goo Dolls: Dizzy up the girl. * Hanson: 3-car garage. * Héroes del Silencio: Rarezas. * Hevia: Busindre Reel. * HIM: Greatest Love Songs Vol.666. * Illapu: Morena Esperanza. * Iron Maiden: Virtual XI. * James Iha: Let It Come Down. * Jeans: ¿Por qué disimular?. * Jennifer Paige: Jennifer Paige. * José José: Distancia. * José José: Y algo más. * Juan Gabriel: Con banda El Recodo. * Juan Pablo II: Abba Pater. * Julio Iglesias: Mi vida grandes éxitos. * Kabah: Esperanto. * Kapanga: El mono relojero. * Kiss: Psycho circus. * Korn: Follow the leader. * La Oreja de Van Gogh: Dile al sol. * Laïs: 't Smidje SP (16 de noviembre). * Laïs: Laïs (17 de noviembre). * Laura Pausini: Mi respuesta. * Lenny Kravitz: 5''. * Libido: ''Libido (erróneamente publicada como «líbido»). * Liquid Tension Experiment: Liquid tension experiment. * Los Piojos: Azul (disco). * Los Planetas: Una semana en el motor de un autobús. * Los Tigres del Norte: 30 norteñas de oro. * Los Tigres del Norte: Amores que van y vienen. * Los Tigres del Norte: Siguen los zarpazos. * Los Tres: Peineta. * Lucía Méndez: Todo o nada * Lucybell: Lucybell. * Luis Fonsi: Comenzaré (disco debut). * Litzy: Transparente. * Madonna: Ray of light. * Mägo de Oz: La leyenda de La Mancha. * Malice Mizer: ** Gekka no Yasoukyoku (21 de febrero). ** Merveilles (18 de marzo). ** Illuminati (20 de mayo). ** Le ciel ~Kuhaku no kanata e~ (9 de septiembre). * Manolo García: Arena en los bolsillos. * Mariah Carey: #1's. * Marilyn Manson: Mechanical animals. * Massive Attack: Mezzanine. * Mecano: Ana José Nacho. * Metallica: Garage Inc. (24 de noviembre). * Miguel Bosé: 11 maneras de ponerse un sombrero. * Miguel Mateos: Bar Imperio. * Morbid Angel: Formulas made fatal to flesh. * Murder City Devils: Empty bottles, broken hearts. * Nightwish: Oceanborn. * Oasis: The masterplan. * Onda Vaselina: Vuela más alto. * Orquesta Salserín: Con nuevo swing. * Otpetye Moshenniki: Всяко-разно. * Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Último bondi a Finisterre. * Pearl Jam: ''Yield. * Pedro Guerra: Mararía. * Placebo: Without you I am nothing. * Rhapsody: Emerald sword. * Ricardo Arjona: Sin daños a terceros. * Ricky Martin: Vuelve. * Ringo Starr: Vertical man. * Roberto Carlos: Eu te amo tanto. * Rosendo: A tientas y barrancas. * Rush: Different stages. * Servando y Florentino: Los primera. * Shakira: Dónde están los ladrones. * Simple Minds: Neapolis. * Simply Red: Blue. * Ska-P: Eurosis. * Slayer: Diabolus in Musica. * Slipknot: slipknot. * Sofiya Rotaru: Люби меня. * Spice Girls: Goodbye. * Sr. Chinarro: Nosequé-nosecuántos. * Stratovarius: Destiny * System of a Down: System of a Down. * Tatiana: Superfantástico. * The Haunted: The haunted. * The Offspring: Americana. * The Rasmus: Hell Of A Tester * The Smashing Pumpkins: Adore. * Therion: Vovin. * Turbonegro: Apocalypse dudes. * Underworld: Beaucoup fish. * Uriah Heep: Sonic origami. * Van Halen: Van Halen 3. * Vanilla Ice: Hard to Swallow. * Vengaboys: The party album. * Verka Serdyuchka: Я рождена для любви. * Westlife: Westlife. * Will Smith: Big willie style. * Enrique Iglesias: Cosas del amor Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer y Daniel C. Tsui. * Química: Walter Kohn y John A Pople. * Medicina: Robert F. Furchgott, Louis J Ignarro y Ferid Murad. * Literatura: José Saramago. * Paz: John Hume y David Trimble. * Economía: Amartya Sen. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Sebastião Salgado. * Ciencias Sociales: Pierre Werner y Jacques Santer. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Reinhard Mohn. * Cooperación Internacional: Fatiha Boudiaf, Rigoberta Menchú, Fatana Ishaq Gailani, Somaly Mam, Emma Bonino, Graça Machel y Olayinka Koso-Thomas. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Pedro Miguel Etxenike Landiríbar y Emilio Méndez Pérez. * Letras: Francisco Ayala. * Concordia: Nicolás Castellanos, Vicente Ferrer Moncho, Joaquín Sanz Gadea y Muhammad Yunus. * Deportes: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Premio Cervantes * José Hierro. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos Eventos ficticios * 2 de mayo de 1998: Batalla de Hogwarts, caída de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. * 18 de diciembre de 1998: inician los acontecimientos del videojuego The House of the Dead. Referencias Enlaces externos *